To Find My Dad And Have A Family
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Complete My first fanfic...scary! Pregnant and alone, Sakura continues to live our her life until her child decides to venture out into the world in search for her father.
1. The Start

Hey minna-san this is my first fanfic so please be nice. S+S fan 4 Eva. What would happen if before Syaoran left for Hong Kong Sakura got pregnant with his child but Syaoran never knew. Now Star goes to find her dad and send him home to have a complete family.  (Hey all I rewrote this to make it better!!) 

Please don't sue I don't have any money I don't own CCS but I do own Star I made her up.

To find my dad and have a family By MoshiMoshiQueen "Mommy when do I get to see daddy?" asked Star 

**"Daddy will come home soon."**** Sakura said**

"It is time for you to go to bed." 

**"Ok mommy good night."**

"Kero I should tell her who her dad is." 

"You can't what if she wants to go and see him the Elders will be really mad and may do something bad to her we can't risk it."

Star listened at the door I wonder how she is talking to "well I have a daddy and I am going to find him I will just write mom a letter saying that I went to find him and bring him home." Ok dear mommy I went to find daddy love star the letter was in scribbles cause star was only 4. (She could talk, she is really smart but she can't write words very well.)

**Star found her way in Hong Kong (I know she can't travel from Japan to Hong Kong with out going on a plane but she did.)**

**At the Li mansion**

**"Hey let go of me you Meany!"**** yelled Star.**

**Star jumped down from the guard and kicked Meilin and ran she also grabbed the keys the guard had she unlocked a door and hide in there.**

**She heard a noise **

**"Who is there?"**** she said**

**A man with dark brown hair and amber eyes came out**

"Hello I am Star." 

**"I am Syaoran Li what are you doing here?"**

**"I am hiding from the guards what are you doing in here are you in trouble?"**

"No I am not in trouble they locked me in here so I could not run a way." 

"Ohh I am sorry." 

**Then the guards came in **

**"Here she is."**** he said grab her **

**Star jumped in Syaoran's arms **

**"Master Li please give us**** the girl."**

"No she can stay here she has done nothing wrong."

**"You will have to talk to the Elders about this."**

**~My mom said something bout the elders maybe my daddy is here star thought~**

"You know you are not mean and stubborn." "Why would I be?" 

"Cause the ladies down stairs said you were and that you are getting married soon to that black haired really mean lady."

"Well I am mean to them and they are making me get married to someone I don't love I am I love with someone else."

"Who is that?" "Sakura she lives in Japan I wish I could see her." 

"I live in Japan with my mom I am looking for my dad my mom always said that he is on a business trip and will not be back for a long time."

"So why are you here Star?" 

"I know my dad is here somewhere my mom talked about the Elders and how they took my dad away."

"Do you know his name or what he looks like?" 

"Well I don't know his name but mommy always said I have hair like my mom eyes like my dad smile and puppy dog eyes like my mom and spunk and skill like my dad so I have an idea what he looks like."

**"Well hopefully we find your dad but your mom will be worried."******

"Yeah she will I left her a note." 

**Back at Japan**

**"Kero I just checked on Star and she is not there but she left this what does it say lets see that scribble is Star's name and that is daddy, oh no she went to find her daddy. Kero we have to go to Hong Kong."**

**"We will leave tomorrow hopefully it is not to late."******

**Back at Hong Kong**

"Well she knows where I am but I think I should stay here so she can find me she will be really worried to get here and I am not here."

"You can stay here." 

**"Please don't make me stay with those evil ladies cant I stay with you."******

"Well I don't know." "Please please." 

"Well ok but you has to stay out of trouble."

"Syaoran," Meilin called "what is she doing here?"

**"Meilin, Star is staying with me until her mom comes."******

"Ohh no she is not we have a wedding tomorrow."

"Well I am not getting married to you I love Sakura not you." 

"You are getting married to me and that is final."

"I am not getting married to you so there and you can't make me."

**Star kicked Meilin **

**"You know you are really mean."**

**You are a brat and I am getting married to Syaoran tomorrow good-bye."**

"I don't like that lady at all." Said Star. 

"Master Li the Elders want to see you." said the guard

"Ok Star come on." "Ok." 

**At the Elders place**

**"Master Li you have heard you are getting married tomorrow." Said an Elder.**

"Yes I have but I am not getting married to Meilin I don't love her."

"You are getting married and who it this?" "I am Star and you are really old." "What is she doing here?" "She is…" 

**Syaoran was cut off by Star**

"I am here looking for my dad and I am staying with Syaoran until my mom comes here to pick me up have a problem with that?" Star yelled.

"What a stubborn child." Said an Elder. "I am not stubborn but you are." "I will not fight with a little girl guards take her away." 

"Leave Star alone she is staying with me can't change my mind."

**Star stuck her tongue out at the Elders **

"Find but you are still getting married." Said another Elder. 

**~Over my dead body Star thought~**

"I am going to be in the wedding with Syaoran because I am not leaving his side," Said Star.

**"Find you are very stubborn little girl." **

**Star was about to say something when Syaoran pulled her away **

**"Star you can't keep starting fights come on ******

"You got away with it this time you old people." 

**"You knew she acts jus like Syaoran when he was little said an Elder.**

**"Yes a very tough one she is." Said another Elder.**

At the wedding

"Star you can't." 

**"Please I will have to stand by the mean ladies you don't know what they will do to me when you are not looking." Please she put on her puppy dogface.**

"Ok you know Sakura could always do that to me." 

**"Well I may just be like her."**

**Down the isle******

**Star was on Syaoran's shoulders he was giving her a piggyback ride she would not let go.**

**"What is she doing here?" Meilin cried.**

**"She is staying and you can't do any thing about it." Said Syaoran.**

"Fine as long as we get married it is fine with me."

**Star kicked Meilin**

"I hate that brat."

**Meilin and the others went down the isle**

**"Do you Meilin take this man to be your husband?" asked the priest.**

"I do." She said.

**"And do you Syaoran take this woman to be your wife?"**

He did not say any thing 

**"Answer the question please."**

"Fine no I don't I don't love Meilin at all."

**"Ok now put the rings on and kiss the bride and you will be married." he said not listing to Syaoran.**

**"Where are the rings?"****Meilin asked the ring bear.**

**"They were right here a minutes ago." he cried******

**"Well I guess you can't have the wedding after all." Said Star. **

**"Ohh yes we can I get a kiss from Syaoran we will be married."**

"Well you are not getting a kiss from me because we you not getting married."

"Fine we will just get another ring."

"Like this one." Star held up the wedding rings. 

"You little brat!" she was just about to hit Star when

Sakura came though the door

**Sakura and Syaoran said together "****don't ****touch****her!"******

"Leave me daughter alone." 

**"Hi mommy look how I found." she points to Syaoran **

**"I told you I would find him and I did."**

"Find who?" asked Syaoran. 

**"y daddy of course."**

"Sakura is that you?" asked Syaoran. 

"Yes it is." Said Sakura. 

"Is it true?" 

**"Yes she is your daughter I have told you in the letters I have sent you."**

"I never got them." 

**"It was all the black haired witch." she kicked Meilin**

**"Meilin is this true you know you cant get married to a man who has are ready had a child." said her mother**

"But he was mine first mother."

**"No more Meilin you are not getting married to Syaoran."**

**"Nah nah."**** Star kicked Meilin and ran to her mom**

"See mom I said I would find dad and I did." 

**"Star but you should have not ran away I was really worried about you." **

"Don't worry she was well taken care of." Said Syaoran. 

"Syaoran I really missed you so much." She said hugging him. 

"I have missed you too so much." 

"Star did you know the whole time that I was your dad?" asked Syaoran. 

**"No I found out when the Elders said I acted just like you when you were younger and how I look and act like you and you have the same picture as my mom in your closet. The one with u guys by the cherry tree."**

**"But now we have to talk to the old people about being a family." Said Star crossing her arms.******

**"How about it old people are you going to let me and my parents be a family?"**

**"Well we will have to think about it now won't we." Said an Elder.**

**"Well get thinking and fast because I am hungry." Said Star.**

**"You are one stubborn kid you know that?"**

**"Yes I do and I am happy to act like my parents."**

**"I think you can be a family but you have to stay here in Hong Kong."**

"What do you say Sakura will you stay here with me?" 

**"What do you think of course I will." she said as hugging Syaoran.**

**Somewhere in the shadows**

"You may think it is over but it is not…………………………"

**Well that is my fanfic do u think I should keep writing. What will happen next? Who is the person who is out to get Sakura and her family find out in the next chapter. Please send me email to say what you think of it I will take any flames. **

**MoshiMoshiQueen out**


	2. Tomoyo help me

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tomoyo-chan, help me 

I don't own ccs so please don't sue but I do own Star I made her up.

Hope you like it.

"Someone's talking"

*Thoughts*

"Sakura I have missed you so much"

"I have to my little wolf"

"Mommy I have a question in your room who do you talk to all the time?"

" Umm Star I think it is time for you to go to bed"

" Ok mommy but I will not for get to ask the question again."

" Sakura you did not tell her about the Clow cards or the stuffed animal"

" Well no I never did."

" Why not Sakura?"

" I don't know it never came up and I thought it was for the better."

" Ohh well are you going to tell her someday."

" Someday and WE will tell her together."

In the shadows

"I will get her family and leave her in pain."

"As they did me………

Back at the Li mansion

"Sakura will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow?"

" Sure Syaoran-kun were are we going."

He blushed "umm I have not thought of it yet." he said shaking

'Syaoran are you ok you are shaking are you cold?"

"No I am fine don't worry."

"He picked up the phone ok Tomoyo-chan tell me what to do next."

A I hour later

"Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan for your help."

"Hey no problem I wish I could get it on tape it would be so kawaii!"

Sweat drop 

"Umm ok Tomoyo-chan I have to go good-bye."

"Bye Syaoran-kun."

He hung up

"Ok Star you know what to do right?" 

"Yes go and video tape every moment of my mom and dad at the restaurant and make a copy of it for you."

"Yes I will call this Finally Proposed………………………"

Ok short chapter but I am trying my best so what has Syaoran got planned for Sakura and where is that person in the shadows well should I keep writing? And I hope my grammar has gotten better since the first chapter thanx for all your help. Please R+R!!!!


	3. Passing on the Magic

I am so sorry that I have not put the chapter up sooner but I have been really busy with all of my other fics!! I didn't even think that I would finish this fic but I am going to try!! Please R+R!!

I don't own CCS!!!

To Find my Dad and Have a Family

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Star please come in here." Said Sakura.

"Coming mommy."

Star went into her mom's room and Sakura turned around.

"Mommy you look great!"

Sakura was wearing a black dress that had pink cherry blossoms down the bottom of it.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah and I am sure daddy will really like it!"

"I hope so."

"Mommy wear this necklace ok?"

Star held out the Clow wand necklace.

"Why this one Star?"

"Because I think it is pretty."

"Ok dear." Sakura put the Clow necklace on and looked in the mirror. It had been such a long time since she had worn it.

Syaoran was wearing a black tux that looked really hot on him. (I mean really hot!!)

Sakura came down the stairs and Syaoran just about fainted.

"Sakura you look great."

"Thanks Syaoran so do you."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and lead her to the car.

"Where are we going Syaoran?"

"It is a surprise."

The car finally stopped.

Syaoran put a blindfold on Sakura's eyes and lead her to the special place.

Syaoran took off the blindfold and Sakura looked at the most beautiful site she had ever scene.

It was by a river that the full mom was shinning over and there was a table that had a white cloth on it and white candles that were lit.

"Syaoran this is so beautiful!"

"And it is all for you and me."

Sakura kissed Syaoran, "This is so romantic!"

Little did they know that Star had a video camera taping away in the background.

Sakura and Syaoran were done eating when some music came on.

Syaoran stood up, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may."

They danced in the moonlight.

Sakura had her head on Syaoran's shoulder when Syaoran asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure any thing. What is it?"

Syaoran got down on his knee, "Sakura I love you so much and I want you to be in my life forever, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Syaoran put the ring that has a diamond shaped in as a cherry blossom on her finger.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura."

Then they kissed passionately.

"Yuck!" said Star.

Sakura's Clow key started to change colors and their auroras were turning green and pink.

 Star stared to float up in the air and her dress turned pink and her aurora was now pink mixed with green.

"Ohh no this is not a good time to say I am afraid of heights." Said Star floating higher.

Then Star remembered what her mother had said one time, "A long time ago there was a little girl and she had special powers and she became the mistress of the Clow. She tried to catch all of the Clow cards but it was hard to do on her own. Even if she had help form her guardian. One day a boy came to take the cards away but didn't and ended up helping her. They were rivals for years but the slowly became friends and they did not know it at the time but the fell in love with each other. But the boy had to leave her and promised to return someday. But since this day she has be awaiting his return and their daughter has been waiting as well.

"My mommy is that girl and my dad is that boy and I am that child of the Clow."

Star tried hard to remember what her mother said to her. Star remembered her mother's necklace and the person she talked to everyday in her room. And how her uncle Touya would always say to her that she had to the power to do any thing she wanted.

"I am my mother and father's daughter, I am the child of the Clow and I have to power."

Star closed her eyes and said, "Power of my soul, power of the stars release magic on my call. Now release!"

The Sakura cards surrounded Star and floated around her in a circle.

Star slowly started floating down.

She opened her eyes and she saw her mother and father holding each other.

"Star that was great. You do have the magic." Said Sakura.

Star ran to her mom and dad.

"I love you mommy and daddy."

"We love you too Star."

"Does this mean I can start my training?" asked Star.

"How did you know about that?" asked Syaoran.

"I have my ways."

"Come on Star it is your bed time."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do." Said Syaoran.

"Hey daddy watch this." Star snapped her fingers and the table, candles, and things disappeared.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and Syaoran was smiling.

"That's my girl. Come on lets go home."

Well what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me what you think!!! Please R+R!!!!


	4. The Letter

Well this is the fourth chapter of To Find my Dad and Have A Family!! I never thought I would say that!! But I will keep continuing this fic till it is done!!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic!!! Well here it is!! I don't own CCS!! S+S!! Please R+R!!

To Find My Dad and Have A Family

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Syaoran put his daughter into bed and kissed her good night.

"Good night my sweet little daughter." He said walking away.

Syaoran laid next to Sakura.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes sound asleep."

"I am so glad that she has magic, do you want to train her tomorrow. I know you have wanted to train her for sometime now but we had to wait to she is she had magic like us."

"You would not mind if I trained her?"

"Of course not Syaoran, you teach her all she needs to know about magic."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Syaoran, now lets go to bed."

Syaoran turned out the light and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

"Good night my sweet cherry blossom."

"Good night my little wolf."

And they all fell fast asleep but what is this a little girl is getting out of her bed!

Star looked around and her parents were finally asleep she grabbed her videotape and snapped her fingers. Star jumped off the roof of her house and ran to her Aunt Tomoyo's house.

"Aunt Tomoyo are you in here?" asked Star walking into the room.

She saw a man with blue hair who she knew was the recarnation (ok I spelled that wrong I don't know how to spell it whoever does please tell me.) of Clow Reed playing the piano with her Aunt Tomoyo. She left the tape on the table with a note that said.

Dear Aunt Tomoyo and Soon to be Uncle Eriol,

Here is the tape of my mommy and daddy. You guys will love the footage that I got!  And plus guess what my magic finally came and now daddy can train me! And I will not tell who I found out about my powers from.

Love Star

PS I can't wait till you marry each other!!

Star snapped her fingers and she was back at her house, she claimed into bed. "Good night Kero-cha I know you are there. Man I love to have magic!" With that said Star went to bed to get ready for the next day where she would train.

Ok I am sorry that it was short but I have so many fics to update on that I just wrote a little don't worry the next one will be longer!! Please R+R!!! I hope you liked my short chapter!!!


	5. Training and Answers

Well I am sorry it took so long to put this up but what can I say I have a lot of fics to update and school, exams, homework, babysitting, and just life! Well hopefully I can make this chapter longer then the other one! I hope you like it!

I don't own CCS!

To Find my Dad and Have A Family!

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Star wore up and looked around and her room was a mess. ~I better clean this up or else mom and dad will get mad! ~

She snapped her fingers and all of her stuff went flying to into their places.

"There that is all better. Kero-chan come out, I know you are there!"

The yellow ball of fur came flying out of the closet.

"Ok little girl how did you know about me?"

"Lets get one thing straight I am not a little girl, and my mom is your master so you better be nice to me! And I am not going to tell you how I found out about you. It is a secrete not lets go spy on mommy and daddy."

Star grabbed Kero and ran to her parent's room.

"I think that Star will learn a lot form you Syaoran."

"Well I still think you should help me train her."

"No you train her to be the best she can be ok? I don't mind you doing it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Syaoran go on and wake her up. Before I change my mind." Sakura said kissing him.

Star grabbed Kero and ran to her room.

"Please Kero-chan don't tell daddy about my powers ok?"

 "Well why not?"

"Just don't I will give you sweets."

"Now you got a deal kid."

Star jumped into her bed and acted like she was asleep.

"Star come on wake up." Said Syaoran.

"Ohayo Daddy."

"Ohayo Star are you ready for your first day of training."

"Daddy it is six in the morning."

"You have to always get a early start, come on lets go eat first ok?"

"Ok."

Star ran down stairs. 

"Come on Kero-chan are you coming you stuffed animal. Opps."

"Star you know about the stuffed animal."

"Umm I just found out yesterday, see I ran into him and he told me he was mommy's guardian."

Kero came flying down, "Where is the food."

"Stuffed animal you were not suppose to be seen remember."

"Hey it was not my fault the kid…"

Star knocked Kero on the head.

"Opps I am sorry Kero-chan I did not mean to hit you." She said glaring at him.

"Oh right that is ok, like I was saying I ran into her. I did not know she was here until I landed into the wall." Said Kero rubbing his head.

Sakura walked down the stairs.

"Kero what are you doing down here?"

"Don't worry mom I know about him. Can we eat now I am hungry?"

Syaoran, Sakura, and Star all eat and soon it will be time for Star to train!

"Here Star go change into this ok?" said her mother.

"Ok mommy, come on Kero-chan." She grabbed him.

Star ran up stairs.

"You stupid stuffed animal! I told you not to tell dad and mom about my powers!"

"I am sorry and stop calling m stuffed animal!"

"Hey you were to one who almost told daddy!"

"Well it was not my fault!"

"It was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too! Come on I have to get changed and train with my daddy so we have to stop arguing."

"Fine."

"Here have a cupcake."

"Yes!" Kero sat in the back and eat his cupcake happily.

Star came down stairs with blue sweat pants that had stars on them and a green tee shirt that had a bright yellow moon on it.

"Lets go train now!"

Star walked outside and waited for her daddy.

Tomoyo and Eriol's house

Tomoyo looked table and saw a letter on it. She began to read it and then began to blush a really deep red.

"That girl. How did she know Eriol and I were getting married? And who told her about Sakura and Syaoran's magic?"

"I did." Said Eriol popping out of nowhere.

"Eriol, why did you do that?"

"I meet her sometime ago. She was very little but she had a strong aurora. When I found out it was my cute descendents' and the card mistress's baby, I talked to her. She could talk, when she was three years old. I was surprised."

"Well me and Sakura thought that Star was just special. Since Syaoran was really smart we thought it was the same with Syaoran-kun. I found out from one of his sisters that her talked when her was three as well."

"Yes but Star was different. My little descendent had been trained at a young age."

"Yes I guess but what does this have to do about the magic?"

"Well Star was moving her toys around in the air, I knew then that she was different."

"Are you saying she might have been moving those things around with her brain?"

"That is exactly what I was saying. She could also read minds. That is when she asked me about magic."

"And you told her?"

"The story of the Princess and the Clow Cards."

"She believed that?"

"Until she got older and pieced it all together. She started to ask more questions. I told she would get her powers when she was ready. And she did."

"She is very smart."

"And powerful. I am sure her mom and dad don't know how powerful she really is."

"You mean Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun don't know about this?"

"No, not yet. I am sure Star will tell them."

Training!

"Hey Star these are daggers now try hitting that sign with them ok?" asked Syaoran.

Star looked at the daggers and laughed. She threw both of them at the sign and they both hit in middle.

Syaoran looked shocked.

"Star how did you do that?"

"Umm luck?"

"Well not try hitting the moving sign ok?"

Star looked at the sign and threw the daggers and once again they hit in the middle.

Star laughed. "I am pretty luck huh?"

"Star I don't think that was luck."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think you have done this before."

"Nope I think I would remember playing with daggers."

Syaoran looked at her and threw a dagger at her.

Star stopped the dagger in mid air.

"Never done this before huh?"

"Umm maybe I did it once or twice."

The dagger dropped to the ground.

"Star why did you not tell me you were at a higher level?"

"I thought you wanted to train me from the beginning you sounded so happy about it."

"Star I would not be mad at you. Come on let's train at a higher level ok."

"Ok."

"Wind come forth."

"Ahh!!" the wind blew Star threw the air.

Star jumped on the roof and jumped down to the ground landing safely.

"Fire come to my aid!"

The fire was just about to hit Syaoran but he jumped out of the way.

"Water come to my aid! Wind attack her by the other side!"

Water and Wind split on both sides of Star.

Water hit her first and then wind did.

Syaoran walked up to where the water and wind hit.

"Star are you ok?"

The water and wind disappeared and there was Star with a shield around her.

She snapped her fingers and it disappeared.

"I think that was a tie." Said Star.

"Star you were great! How did you get that strong?"

"I watched when you trained and tried some of it."

"That's my girl. Lets go tell your mother."

Well that is it for now!! I think that the next chapter will be the last chapter. I am sorry to say that this fic is coming to an end. *sniff sniff *

Well the next chapter is called Finally Getting Married!!


	6. Getting Ready To Get Married

Well this fic is coming to an end soon!! The next chapter is the end!! Thank you all who have reviewed to this fic and I hope you like the ending! It is hard to think, this was the first fic that I ever put up on ff.net and now it will be finished soon! Well please R+R!!! I hope that you like it!! I am sorry that this part is not the wedding, I did not think it would be this long. Don't worry I promise the last chapter will be up tomorrow! 

To find my dad and have a family!!

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Star looked around and then snapped her fingers. She landed in a mansion.

"Ok let's try this song now." Said Eriol.

"Ok it looks pretty who wrote it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well I did of course." Said Eriol smiling.

Star coming running threw the door.

"Aunt Tomoyo!! Guess what mommy and daddy are finally getting married!!" yeller Star.

"When Star?" asked Tomoyo excitedly.

"Tomorrow!"

"What but they have to plan every thing out." Said Tomoyo shocked.

"They are ready did mommy said that you are ready had all the clothing done and guess where they are having it?"

"Where?"

"At the beach! Mommy told me that it is going to be really pretty!!"

"This is going to be really kawaii!! I have to get the dresses ready!! And my video camera!! I can see it are ready!!" Tomoyo started running around the house.

Eriol and Star sweat drop

"Well I have to go." Said Star.

"Mom and dad think I am still in me room." Star said.

Eriol watched her snap her fingers and disappear.

Eriol stood there. Then he heard Tomoyo shout.

"Come on Eriol we have planning to do!"

"Coming dear!"

Star landed back in her room but her mom was standing there.

"Star what did I tell you about telling your Aunt Tomoyo about the wedding?"

"Umm not to do it?"

"That is right."

"I am sorry but I know she was going to be really sad if she did not know right then and there." Said Star laughing.

"What am I going to do about you?"

Star ran down stairs.

"Hello daddy what are you doing?"

"I am practicing my speech that I am going to say to you mother at the wedding."

"Ohh what do you have so far?"

"Nothing."

"I am sure it will come to you when you see mommy walking down the isle well that is what I have heard."

Syaoran looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I am sure that it will come to me thank you for your help Star."

"You are well come daddy." Star snapped her fingers and disappeared again.

Syaoran smiled his daughter was growing up and becoming so strong.

Star popped up everywhere telling her family and her mothers and fathers friends that they were getting married.

Tomoyo and Eriol were getting every thing ready.

But Sakura and Syaoran were different they were worried and scared.

The Night Before The Wedding!!!

Sakura got out of bed and walked to her garden that her and Star had made together. It had bloomed and was one of the prettiest sites to see. But at night it looked even more enchanting.

Sakura sat down on the bench under the Sakura Tree and looked up at the stars and thought silently. Why was she so tense? She loved Syaoran so much but all she could do was be nervous.

"You are nervous too huh?" said Syaoran sitting by her.

"I don't know why though I know that I love you and that I want to marry you and live by your side forever."

"As I know the same but Star said something to me she said that we would know when we see each other walking down the isle."

Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura."

Wedding Day!!!

Sakura woke up and looked around, then she looked again this was not her bedroom.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan why am I here?"  
"Because it is bad luck to see the groom before the wedding of course."

"Come on now you have to try on your dress and I need you help with the flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes remember you can use the Flower Card to make all the flowers you need. Since Cherry Blossoms are not in season you could make those."

"Right."  
"Don't worry all you your family and Syaoran-kun's family are coming. Star is taking care of that. She was so happy she learned how to transport around with other people."

Sakura sweat drop, "Since when did she know how to do that?"

"Since this morning. You should have seen her she was so happy, she said that Syaoran-kun would be really happy that she learned finally."

"Well she has been working hard on that move. I think Kero-chan will be happy."

"Why?"

"Because Star was practicing with him and every time he would land in the lake. Kero of course learned how to swim that day."

"Come on Sakura we have tons of things to do we can talk later." Said Tomoyo pulling her away.

Syaoran woke up and looked around and new he was not at his house.

"Good morning daddy!" said Star coming threw the door with Eriol.

"Where are we?"

"We are Uncle Eriol's house. Come on you have to get ready!"

Then Eriol walked into the room, "Hello cute descendent."

"Hiragizawa don't call me that."

"Come on we have a lot of things to now!" said Star pulling Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran got up and ready.

Star ran down the huge Li mansion.

"Grandma Yelan! Where are you!!" yelled Star.

"Star what are you doing here?" asked Yelan coming out.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married and I am here to take you there. Look Aunt Tomoyo-chan even made me a traveling costume." Said Star pointing to her outfit.

"How are we going to get there in time?"

"We can teleport! I learned it the other day now I can take people with me but mommy and daddy said not to use to for evil." Said Star smiling.

"Ok let me get ready and I will tell the elders."

"Don't worry I will tell the old people."

"Star what have I told you about…" but before Yelan could finish Star was gone.

"Daughters come on and get ready we are going to your little brothers' wedding!" yelled Yelan.

The girls all ran down asking all kinds of questions.

"Just go get packed and dressed." She said pointing up stairs.

Star popped up in the elder's room.

"Ahh young Star what are you doing back here?"

"My mommy and daddy are getting married today and I was suppose to come and tell you that Grandma Yelan and her daughters are all leaving for the celebration. With your permission of course." She said bowing.

The elders all looked at each other and smiled.

"All so we would like to take my Aunt Meilin and her husband along." Said Star smirking.

The Elders were shocked why would she want to take the person who all most ruined her family.

"I know it comes to a shock to you that I would like to take her but we are ready talked about it and it seems she is happy with her own husband and is not mad at any of us."

 "We grant your permission."

Star bowed and said, "Thank you old people." And disappeared.

"That girl she is something else." Said an elder.

The other Elders agreed.

Star popped up in her Aunt's room.

"Aunt Meilin it is time to go!" said Star.

Meilin came out, "Hello Star me and Xizo are ready to go."

"How is little Xiao-lang?" asked Star looking at her stomach.

"He is doing fine he should becoming out in a few months."

Star smiled. She remembered when she and her Aunt Meilin had a long talk. They got closer and now Meilin was one of Star's favorite aunts. (I could not leave Meilin out even to Meilin was mean in the beginning when I started this fic I kind of hated Meilin but now she is one of my Fave characters!)

She grabbed both of there hands and transported in to the Li mansion.

"All aboard the Star express. Please keep you hands and feet inside at all time. Ok lets all hold hands and lets go!" said Star disappearing.

The all popped up at a mansion.

"Uncle Eriol the family has arrived!!" yelled Star.

Ok the next chapter is the last one and I hope you all liked this one!! The end is coming near!! Ok I am sorry I said last time that it would be the wedding but it was just to long so I am splitting this into two chapters I am calling this one Getting Ready To Get Married! Since you all were getting ready to read S+S getting married I will promise you that the next chapter will be up tomorrow, Monday Feb. 4! Please don't get mad at me!! I did not think it would be this long. *Ducks because people are throwing things at her. * Sorry!! Please R+R!!


	7. Finally Getting Married!!!

Well all this is the final chapter of To Find My Dad and Have A Family!! Thank you to all who reviewed for so many months and also I would like to say that I hope you all love this chapter!! This is the wedding you all have been waiting for!! Wow it feels so funny writing the last chapter of this thing!! And finally saying it is COMPLETE!!!!! Oh and this is dedicated to my friend Lauren!!

I don't own CCS!!!! And never will!! To bad tho!! I wish I did!!

To Find My Dad and Have A Family!!!

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Eriol came down the stairs to see a bunch of people.

"Uncle Eriol everyone is here we can go and get dressed now." Said Star disappearing and then reappearing once again.

"Here are your dresses Aunties and here is yours Grandma Yelan and yours Aunt Meilin." Said Star.

"Did you give your mother's family their clothing?" asked Eriol.

"Nope I'm going there right now let me just get the clothing." She said disappearing again.

She popped up at a building at the beach.

"Mommy I got the dresses!!" Star yelled.

Sakura came walking out of the building.

"Hey Star honey, your Aunt Tomoyo has your flower girl dress inside. How is your daddy?"

"He is nervous just like you." Said Star walking in the building.

Sakura smiled.

Star skipped to the dressing room.

"Hey Aunt Tomoyo!"

"Hey Star I bet you are here to get you dress right?"

"Yep and to give you these dresses for Aunt Rika, Chihara and Naoko."

"Ok thanks, now give these tuxes to your Uncle Eriol, Touya and your daddy. And also give these ties to Suppi-chan and Kero-chan."

"Ok." Star popped up at Eriol's Mansion

"Uncle Eriol I'm back and I got some things for you!" said Star running down the hallway.

"Ok Star come into the back room."

Star walked to the picture of the Clow cards swirling around with color and snapped her fingers and said, "With my powers as I command open the door to mystery land." (Yeah I know it is corny but I have to come up with something. :`) 

It opened and she walked in.

"Here is daddy's and yours and Uncle Touya's tuxes." Said Star.

"Thank you Star. Here put this on." He said holding out a necklace with two green daggers on it.

"Thank you it is pretty. But what is it for?" she asked.

"It is your power charm."

"Like my daddy's?" she asked (You know Syaoran's sword necklace.)

"Your daddy said you should have them now." 

"Thank you Uncle Eriol." Star said putting it on.

Star skipped out of the room and saw Nakuru-chan chasing Suppi-chan around the house.

Nakuru-chan I have your dress." Said Star.

"Yea my pretty dress." Said Nakuru jumping around.

"Here Suppi-chan, Aunt Tomoyo says you have to wear this tie."

"No way I'm not wearing that."

"You better or else you will regret it." She said glaring at him.

"Star-chan you are scaring me." Said Suppi.

Star snapped her fingers and a cage appeared with Kero-chan in it.

"Star let me out now!" yelled Kero.

"Now put on these ties!" she yelled.

Suppi and Kero (Who got out of the cage.) were running away from Star.

"Come back here I am not playing!! Aunt Tomoyo said you have to wear them!" yelled Star.

Kero and Suppi were screaming! (Like girls!!)

"Water come to me aid! Splash Kero and Suppi-chan!!" yelled Star.

The water hit Kero-chan and Suppi-chan into the wall.

Star ran to them and picked them up.

"Now lets get you guys ready for the wedding." Said Star.

"Aunties!!! Kero and Suppi-chan want a make over for the wedding can you help me?" yelled Star up the stairs.

Her aunts came down the stairs.

"Sure anything for a kawaii little niece." Said Fuutie.

Star handed the wet guardians to the girls.

"Hope you have fun Kero and Suppi-chan." She said while waving.

30 mins later

"Yea we are all ready to go now!" Said Star.

Everyone came down stairs.

"Now lets all hold hands and take the Star Express to any where in the world!" said Star.

They all popped out in front of the beach.

"Now daddy has to stay here with the boys and Aunties and grandma comes with me."

Star led them to the dressing room.

"Uncle Yamzaki stop telling lies or I will tell Aunt Chihara. Now come on out here with the other boys and wait." Said Star pulling him outside to the alter.

"Now I have to go get my flower basket." Said Star popping into a room.

She grabbed her basket and was about to go down stairs when she heard someone.

She looked out at the balcony and saw her mother in her beautiful white dress looking out into the sea.

"Mommy what are you doing? The wedding is just about to start." Said Star.

"I am just a little nervous that is all."

"Well I don't see why you and daddy love each other very much."

"That is right. I love your father very much."

"So lets got to the wedding."

"Ok." Sakura held Stars hand and the popped up at the beginning of the line.

The music started to play and Star went down the isle dressed in her pink dress that had cherry blossoms down the sides. She snapped her fingers and cherry blossoms started to fall down from the sky. She threw peonies (Her dad's favorite flower.) out into the isle. Then Xiao-lang, the ring bear, came down. (Meilin's son.)  

She finally made it to where her dad was standing.

"Hey daddy."

 'Then Tomoyo and Eriol came down, Then Chihara and Yamzaki, Then Rika and Terada-san, then Meilin and her husband, Then Naoko and her husband. Then Yuki and Nakuru. And Lastly Touya walked his sister down the isle to her going-to-be-her husband-soon. Spinal Sun and Cerberus after her holding her train (The long very long veil in the back.)

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. She looked beautiful. Her dresses was white and had pink cherry blossoms down both sides. It had lace on the top and her veil was long with peonies on it.

Touya gave Sakura to Syaoran.

"You better take good care of her." He said.

Sakura held Syaoran's hand tightly.

"We have come here to day to wed Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, does any one have any objections?" Asked the Pasture. 

No one raised his or her hands.

"Now lets begin, blab blab blab blab (ok I don't know what they really say so just pretend.)

"Do you Li Syaoran take Kinomoto Sakura to be your wife to hold and to cherish threw sickness and health for richer to poorer?"

"I do."

"And do you Kinomoto Sakura take Li Syaoran to be your husband to hold and to cherish threw sickness and health for richer to poorer?"

"I do."

"You may now put on the rings and say your vows."

"Syaoran placed Sakura's ring on her finger (It had a cherry blossom on it made out of pink jewels and the leaves were made out of emeralds.)

Then Sakura put Syaoran's ring on.

"I have always loved you Sakura since I met you. I never showed any of my emotions until I met you. You put the first real smile on my face. And that is why I thank you. For loving me and never giving up on me no matter what." Said Syaoran.

"When I met you I thought your heart was made out of ice but I saw that I was the one to melt it. When I fell in love with you I never thought you would love me too. But you did and I thank you for that. I will always wait for you no matter what and love you forever. I will always love you Syaoran."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran lifted up the veil and Sakura and Syaoran kissed a passionate kiss.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife."

Every cheered but not as much as Star did. Her family was finally complete as this fic is.

The End 

Or is it?

A Few Years Later!

"Come on Xizo-kun lets go play with Crystal and Chris." Said Star to her baby brother.

"Hey Crystal-chan look I brought my little brother with Me." Said Star pointing to Xizo.

(Crystal and Chris are twin brother and sister. They are Eriol and Tomoyo's children. Xizo is four years old.)

"Hey Star-chan look that boy over there is Zuni-kun and he is your age. He is cute n e? His parents and your parents are really good friends so I have heard. Go up to him." Said Crystal pushing her. Then she took out her camera. (Hmm I wonder whom that sounds like?)

Xizo and Xiao-lang (Meilin's son) with their new swords in the sand box.

"Xizo don't play ruff ok?" said his father.

"Ok daddy I will not hurt any one I promise." He said.

Syaoran walked back to his wife.

"Syaoran look at Star and Zuni-kun."

Syaoran looked at his little girl swinging on a swing with Zuni pushing it.

"Love at first sight."

Syaoran smiled his little girl was growing up so much.

Then Xiao-lang came back crying.

"Mommy Xizo made me bleed." He cried.

Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"I will handle it."

Syaoran walked over to his son.

"Xizo what did I tell you about playing ruff."

"Umm not to do it?"

"Yep and what did you do?"

"Um I played not ruff like you said."

"No, now go over to Xiao-lang and say you are sorry."

"Ok but I don't want to."

Xizo walked over to Xiao-lang and said, "I am sorry for beating your butt at fighting and for making you cry like a baby."

"Xizo that is not the way you say sorry." Said Syaoran.

"Ok I am sorry for playing to ruff here let me fix it."

Xizo took Xiao-lang's hand and the wound went away.

"Well looks like the magic is in the family once again." Said Syaoran.

"Yea that is the way I like it."

The two boys went off and played once again.

"Suppi-chan come here I got some sugar for you!!" said Nakuru.

"No go away!!!" yelled Suppi running away.

Then Kero pops up "Well that is the end!!!"

Well the fic is over***starts to cry*** it is the end!! I worked sooooo hard on this!! I hope you all liked the ending!! And thank you for being so nice when you reviewed and thank you for giving me ideas and for correcting my mistakes!! Thank you!! Please R+R for the last time!!!


End file.
